


Baking as a Lightwood-Bane

by Malec_Lover23



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Can't Cook, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Baking, Boys In Love, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff and Humor, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood Can't Cook, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, or bake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Lover23/pseuds/Malec_Lover23
Summary: I saw on Instagram Esthers and Matt’s pregnancy announcement !! It’s been like three hours but I still haven’t calmed down I’m so happy for them my heart 🥺😭❤️Come scream with me on tumblr twitter and Wattpad Malec_Lover23
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Baking as a Lightwood-Bane

**Author's Note:**

> I saw on Instagram Esthers and Matt’s pregnancy announcement !! It’s been like three hours but I still haven’t calmed down I’m so happy for them my heart 🥺😭❤️
> 
> Come scream with me on tumblr twitter and Wattpad Malec_Lover23

"Magnus, I don't think I'm doing this right." 

"Sure you are," Magnus says, walking up to the bowl where Alec is mixing the brownie batter and the eggs. "You followed the box. Can't really mess that up." 

"I'm a Lightwood." Alec states, narrowing his eyes as he continues mixing. 

"Yes...and?" 

"I'm a Lightwood, Magnus." He repeats, as if Magnus should know what he's getting at by repeating the statement. 

"I do know what family you came from, Alexander." Magnus spins the whisk on his finger, a bit puzzled by his husband's statement. 

"Exactly, that's what I'm saying. You know my sister. Whenever we hear that she's cooking, we all conveniently find a way to leave the Institute for a few hours." Magnus wants to hit himself on the forehead with the whisk; of course that's what Alec meant. He doesn't know how he momentarily forget about Isabelle's many screwups in the kitchen, some of them even in Magnus'. 

"Well, people can change!" Magnus says, waving a hand nonchalantly in Alec's direction. He places the whisk in the sink and then comes to Alec's side. 

Magnus reaches over and stuffs his hand in Alec's sweatpants pocket, snorting when Alec jumps back and curses. "Stop that! You're distracting me from my brownies." 

Magnus hums, "Wouldn't you like that?" He noses along Alec's jaw. 

"Does this look good enough?" 

"Looks good enough to me. Go ahead and pour it into the pan." Magnus presses a kiss to the corner of Alec's mouth before stepping back and allowing him to dump the brownie batter into the pan. 

Alec smooths it out with a spatula and then turns to face Magnus, practically beaming with pride; Magnus melts with adoration. 

"You're the cutest." Magnus says, smirking as Alec's face flushes red and he smiles sheepishly. 

"Okay, this looks great. It will taste even better. You go on and pick a movie and I'll put it in the oven." Magnus pats his back and takes Alec's place in front of the pan. 

"You don't think they're going to be good. You're going to do something to it when I leave." Alec pouts petulantly, his frown making him look three rather than twenty three. 

Maryse sure probably had her hands full taking care of Alexander as a toddler. 

"You're seriously the most paranoid person I know. Good thing you're absolutely adorable, too." Magnus pinches his cheeks just to tease him and when Alec shoves his hand away Magnus throws his head back in laughter.

"Go pick something out on Netflix, darling, I'll be there in a minute." Magnus gently pushes him out the kitchen into the living room. 

He dips his finger in the batter and just barely licks some off of his finger, afraid that it will cause him to spontaneously combust. He scrunches up his nose as he tastes only vegetable oil, not even resembling the taste of brownies. 

Magnus looks around, just to make sure there are no Nephilim eyes peeking around the corner, and waves his hand, filling the pan with the right balance of oil, brownie batter, egg and sugar.

Frankly, Magnus has no clue how Alec could logically add so much vegetable oil and forget the other ingredients but he won't ask. 

"Magnus, what are you doing in there?" Alec hollers from the living room. 

"Just cleaning up a bit!" He snaps his fingers and the pan disappears into the oven, the timer set for thirty minutes. His boy is quite stubborn; Magnus could have these ready in seconds but he begged Magnus to let him do things the mundane way. 

"You can snap your fingers and clean things up, why did it take you so long?" Magnus walks into the living room, almost bumping straight into Alec who apparently got too paranoid or bored to stay on the couch. 

Hazel eyes glare into his own and Magnus only sputters for a moment before regaining his composure.

"You said to do things the mundane way, Alexander." Magnus sighs dramatically, glancing at his nails to avoid meeting Alec's death stare. 

"So the dishes are waiting to be washed then?" Magnus nods. 

"They sure are. You'll have a fun time, doing those, huh?" 

Alec rolls his eyes and then wraps his arms around Magnus' waist, bringing him closer.

"You know if I beg enough you'll do them magically." 

"I can think of another few things to help convince me, too." Alec hums as he kisses the soft skin of Magnus' neck. 

They don't actually watch Netflix until the brownies are done, they're too busy doing other things, but the dishes do get done. 

Magically, of course. 

"Wow, these are good!" Alec exclaims, a little later, a few crumbs falling out of his mouth. Magnus chuckles at his blushing husband and reaches over, using his thumb to wipe around his mouth. 

Magnus really needs to ask Maryse how she handled Alec as a kid. 

Magnus picks up his own brownie and takes a bite, endearingly rolling his eyes when Alec immediately asks how they taste. 

"These are downright scrumptious, Alexander. Very good, I'm extremely proud." 

"Honestly impressed with myself. Maybe I need to bake more." 

"Well, you shouldn't be too surprised. You are part Bane, after all, and I do prize my cuisines and recipes." 

"It doesn't work that way, Magnus," Alec chastises, grabbing another brownie off of the plate balancing on Magnus' thigh. "Just because I'm married to you doesn't mean I just become a better cook." 

"These brownies seem to disagree."

Seeing Alec's smile as bright as the sun itself, Magnus can forgive himself for making a few adjustments to the recipe. 

Maybe Alec's baking skills don't change after being married, after all.

Magnus wished they did, but he’ll just have to keep Alec away from the kitchen until he can successfully teach his husband how to bake.


End file.
